namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man World 2
Pac-Man World 2 is the sequel of Pac-Man World and appears on Playstation 2, X-Box, and Nintendo Gamecube. The gameplay has Pac-Man go through Pac-Land in a 3-D platform gmae and has original gameplay from the original arcade game like pac dots and fruit for points. Story One night in Pac-Village all of the Pac people are asleep. The Four Ghosts appear and decide to play around. Their mischief had caused them to pick the Golden Fruit off the tree in the middle of the village. Suddenly the sky grew dark and something crawled from underneath the tree. Pinky looked in shock at what she saw. Spooky the ghost is released from his prison. He told the Four Ghosts to take the Golden Fruit and join him to destroy the Pac People. In the morning Pac-Man wakes up and Professor Pac tells him what happened and the history of Spooky. A long time ago Sir Pacalot defeated Spooky and used the Golden Fruit to imprison him under the tree. Pac-Man must now find the Golden Fruit and defeat the Four Ghosts and Spooky. Gameplay The player controls Pac-Man in a 3D environment along a linear, yet three-dimensional path with the simple objective of reaching the end. The game has twenty-five levels and sixteen Galaxian mazes in six different environments. The plot involves Pac-Man finding five golden fruits that were stolen by ghosts. These fruits were vital to his town. Pac-Man sometimes must fight and defeat enemies in order to progress. At the end of each area is a boss. The boss is always a ghost in a giant machine (the fifth machine holds all four ghosts), excluding the final boss. There are many items to collect in this game including fruit, the traditional dots, and tokens. Each of the levels has eight tokens, as well as a single bonus token for achieving 100% completion on the level and another bonus token for completing the time trial. Because there are 19 non-boss levels, and because the Pac-Village doesn't have a time trial, you will have beat every part of the game with 100% completion except for possibly the last level if you accumulate 189 tokens. Galaxians, which show up once in most non-boss levels, transport Pac-Man into a 3-D maze, akin to the classic arcade games. Not all levels contain all of the collectible items, nor do they contain the same number of each. Levels Mazes Used in Levels * Canyon Chaos * Pac-Dot Pond * B-Doing Woods * Treewood Forest * Butane Pain * Ice River Run * Avalanche Alley * Blade Mountain * Into the Volcano * Volcanic Panic * Magma Opus * Scuba Duba * Shark Attack * Haunted Boardwalk * Ghost Bayou Power-Ups *'Steel Pellet' - Round and silver in appearance, once Pacman eats it he turns into steel and is invincible for 20 seconds. In Pacman World 3 it's renamed the Chrome Pellet. *'Power Pellet'-once Pacman eats the power pellet he can eat the Ghosts. *'Shrink Pellet'-the shrink pellet is pink and small once Pacman eats it he shrinks for 3-6 seconds. Pac-Man VS For a short period of time, the game was released with Pacman VS, a game allowing the player to play as a ghost. It is invented by Shigeru Miyamoto. Category:Pac-Man games Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:PC games